Random Naruto One-shots
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Each chapter is a randomly chosen lemon. Lemon will be designed and decided through reviews or PMs. specifics for options in footnote at bottom of first chapter. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. All set within Shippuden sometime.

* * *

><p>1<p>

Naruto walked through the trees silently, for the first time in his life. He, Hinata, and Neji had been sent to the same area where Naruto and Hinata had helped catch a Bikochu before Naruto had left to train. Naruto was left on guard duty with his clones but somehow, Hinata had still disappeared. Rather than alert Neji, Naruto had begun to look for her himself. After about an hour, he had neared the river and thought he heard something. So here he was, making his way silently through the woods toward the river to investigate. Probably not the best idea but what else could he do? he didn't exactly have Byakugan to look with, as much as he secretly envied the Hyuga for that.

Naruto finally reached the edge of the river, kneeling down behind a rock and peeking out. It was dark with the moon and stars covered by clouds, but there was still enough light for him to see the silhouette of a woman, a woman with breasts big enough to rival Tsunade's own, spinning and maneuvering across the surface of the water, pulses of chakra bringing the water up around her, as the person he had seen the last time they were there did. She had grown quite a lot. Before she had been petite but still beautiful. Now she was anything but petite, and extremely beautiful, from what he could tell.

As he watched, his feet carried him out from behind the rock just as half of the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating Hinata's face. Naruto froze, mind reeling as what he was seeing finally clicked. At the same time, something inside his head clicked and a long list of feelings for Hinata he hadn't known he had finally surfaced.

"Hinata," Naruto breathed without meaning to.

Hinata stopped, spinning toward him and turning crimson, as Naruto himself suddenly was. Hinata tried to think of a way to get away without him seeing her but the river was only a few inches deep, more stream than river, and it was clear he was too shocked to look away. She also found that she was too shocked to move either. She took a step back before noticing that the moonlight had been slowly spreading down her body, now reaching to about an inch above her nipples.

Hinata managed to turn to run, leaving the light but before she could make it to the trees, a hand wrapped around hers. She froze, glancing back and her eyes widened as she saw Naruto. staring at his hand, as if he hadn't meant to move.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata breathed.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, his eyes moving to her face but then closed his mouth again. She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip tightened and made her looked up at him again. Just as she did, his lips collided with hers. She gasped, instantly fighting the urge to faint as she kissed him back. Without realizing it, she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as his snaked around her back. She suddenly remembered that she had no clothes on but suddenly it didn't matter to her. Her mind began to go blank as they stood there. Before she even registered they had moved, she was laying on the grass off to one side of the river. Naruto lay beside her, never breaking the kiss. After a moment, her hands gained minds of their own and unzipped his jacket, pushing it off of him. He helped her with it then felt her hands working on lifting his shirt. He sat up and pulled it over his head, then leaned back down, continuing where they had left off. This time, however, Naruto's hands began to drift, running over Hinata's lower back before drifting down further. She gasped as he did but simply continued to kiss him, then ran her tongue over over Naruto's lower lip.

Naruto grinned, enjoying how eager Hinata was but complied to her request. After a moment, Naruto's left hand drifted up and to her right breast, making Hinata moan and subconsciously press against him harder, her groin rubbing against his. Naruto restrained his own moan, holding Hinata tighter against himself. Finally, his right hand drifted around, stopping between her thighs as his fingers began to run up and down her slit. She leaned back, moaning loudly as his fingers drew small circles on her clit. After a couple of moments, Naruto moved down and began to worship her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, his free hand massaging the other breast. After a couple of minutes, Naruto switched breasts, switching his right hand to her other breast as his left moved between her legs instead. Finally, Naruto switched hands again, his left keeping his balance as he continued his journey down her body. She squirmed as he did before he finally reached the spot she wanted him. She pulled his head toward her core and he happily began to run his tongue along it. After a moment, he moved higher and focused his attention on her clit. She began to squirm even more, pulling his head tighter against her center.

Finally, Naruto moved his right hand down, pushing his middle finger into her and beginning to thrust it quickly. Hinata moaned loudly, her head rolling back as Naruto continued to assault her. Finally she leaned her head back and bit her bottom lip, restraining a scream as she reached her peak. As she slowly came down from her orgasm, Naruto moved up and kissed her, Hinata moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. Her hands moved down, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pushing them down, followed by his underwear. Then, she lay back and looked up at Naruto, silently begging.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned suddenly unsure himself.

Hinata sat up, kissing him then leaning back and smiling, uncharacteristically bold.

"You are _not_ stopping now," Hinata whispered, voice heavy with lust.

Naruto nodded, kissing her and laying her back down as he lined himself up, pushing in slowly. Hinata bit her lip, squeezing her eyes closed as he entered her, finding her hymen quickly. He pulled back, then slammed forward, breaking through easily and stopping allowing her to adjust. After a few moments, she began to rock her hips against him and he began to pull out and thrust back in, slowly at first, but picking up speed. After a bit, he was slamming into her as hard and fast as he could and she was thrusting back to meet him. Naruto pulled his knees forward for better balance, sitting up but never slowing down, and moved his right hand to her clit, running his fingers over it in small fast circles. Hinata began to moan loudly, trembling as he slammed into her, having lost the control necessary to thrust back against him. After a while, Naruto could feel his end growing near, gritting his teeth as he continued to slam into her, moving at a more frantic and uncontrolled pace.

"Hinata," Naruto grunted.

"It's okay," Hinata breathed, barely able to make a sound as she fought back her own orgasm. "Inside. Cum with me."

Naruto slammed into her harder, right hand moving away from her clit to help him keep his balance. Then, he shoved himself as deep into her as he could, groaning as he began to pump his seed deep into her womb, her insides milking him as she came at the same time. Finally, they both came down from their orgasms and Naruto collapsed beside her, Hinata rolling onto her side and pressing her body against him to keep him inside her. Naruto sighed contentedly, kissing Hinata's forehead and smiling. Hinata reached up and kissed him then lay her head on his chest.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata spoke up after a time, her voice drawing him back from the brink of sleep.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied tiredly.

"I-I l-love y-you," Hinata stammered, blushing crimson.

"I love you too Hinata," Naruto smiled. "Sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

Hinata smiled and kissed him again before laying her head back on his chest and finally drifting off to sleep. After a few minutes, Naruto followed suit.

* * *

><p>Read and review. I'm going to have a random, unrelated lemon for each chapter and it will be chosen through reviews. I will accept any situation, characters, pairings, or type of lemon with the exceptions of no Yaoi, Orochimaru, and no Hinata X Akatsuki member(except Konan). Aside from that, tentacles, yuri, incest, even akamaru, is all fair game.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Naruto looked around the mental plain they were in. All the Tailed Beasts and Jinchuriki had left with the exception of Yugito, Kurama, and Matatabi. Naruto was unsure why they were still there with Naruto and Kurama but he decided not to argue when Yugito walked over to stand in front of him.

"Our time is running short, Yugito," Matatabi warned. "Are you sure you wish to spend what's left on that?"

"Yes," Yugito nodded.

"Very well," Matatabi nodded. "Kurama and I will do our best to use our chakra to slow the time flow here. Have fun."

And with that, both Tailed Beasts also faded.

"So, Naruto," Yugito grinned. "Remind me again who this Sasuke is?"

"He's an annoying prick that for whatever reason it was my horrible luck to end up kissing either by being knocked into him, smashing into him when we were stuck together once, or even just from tripping," Naruto stated, resisting the urge to puke again.

"I see," Yugito smiled. "And I'm guessing you threw up like that every time?"

"Yep," Naruto nodded. "I've never hated my luck so much."

"I don't blame you," Yugito shrugged. "However, it's not so bad. You at least have a bit of experience, unintentional and unwelcome as it was."

"Not like it'll matter," Naruto shrugged. "I won't ever be able to get a girl to like me, let alone kiss me or...never mind."

Yugito raised an eyebrow, walking forward slowly. As she did, she reached back and unzipped her top, letting it fall, followed by the sash around her waist, then her gloves, the bandages around her forearms, and her sandals. Naruto swallowed hard, unsure whether she was messing with him, he was getting the wrong idea, or she was actually about to do what he thought. Yugito noticed his unsure expression and grinned, now standing so that their face were mere inches apart, Naruto's cheeks turning pink.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Yugito grinned. "Do you have a fever?"

She reached a hand up, placing it on his forehead then let it drift down to his cheek, his face heating up quickly as she did.

"I-I'm f-fine," Naruto stammered.

"No you're not," Yugito grinned leaning forward slightly as his face again grew redder. "You're blushing. Relax Naruto. I just want to give you something, then you're free to go."

Naruto nodded before his eyes grew to the size of saucers as Yugito's lips met his. He blinked a couple of times before returning the kiss, eyes closing as Yugito grinned. After a matter of minutes, Naruto felt a chill on his arms, realizing that his jacket was on the ground at his feet. Just as this thought crossed his mind, Yugito's tongue ran across his lower lip and all thoughts ceased and his mouth opened, his tongue meeting Yugito's happily. Yugito pressed against him, arms wrapping around his neck as his own went around her waist. Yugito continued to kiss him for several minutes, their tongues continuing to battle, waiting for him to make a move to go further. He didn't.

Finally she removed one hand from his neck, letting it run over his torso and arms, praying that it gave him some idea of what to do. It didn't. Finally, she reached behind herself, grabbing his hand and moved it down to her rear. Then, she switched hands, moving his other to her chest. Finally he got the hint and began to massage her breast and ass, doing a surprisingly good job for being a virgin, which he clearly was. After a few minutes, Yugito felt Naruto's hands move to the bottom of her shirt, and pulled back, grinning as he pulled her shirt off of her. She extended a single claw and cut his own off of him before reaching to undo his pants as well. She let them fall as Naruto's hands pulled her own pants down, dropping them at her feet before returning his hands to her chest, massaging her breasts as Yugito found herself clinging to him. She moved a hand down, slipping it into his boxers and grasping his hardening manhood, gasping in surprise when her fingers could only just barely reach each other on the other side. As she stroked him, his right hand drifted down and began to rub her through her panties, sending pleasure through her body and making her legs tremble. After a couple of seconds, his hand slipped into her panties and his middle finger pushed inside of her as his thumb began to run over her clit in small tight circles. Yugito wrapped both arms around Naruto's neck, her legs threatening to give out under Naruto's naturally gifted attention.

After a couple of minutes, Yugito screamed as she came, legs giving out and Naruto catching her, gently setting her on the ground and pulling her panties off, tossing them away before removing his boxers as well. Before he had a chance to react, Yugito had him on his back with her Knees to either side of his head, grinning down at him. She extended her claws, brushing his cheek with them and leaving a light scratch.

"Eat me," Yugito purred.

Naruto obediently reached up and began to run his tongue along her slit, Yugao arching her back as he made contact with her clit. Naruto repeated the process and Yugito moaned. Naruto moved one hand up and pushed two fingers into her, making her stiffen but moan and hold his head against her, prompting him to begin suckling on her clit. Within minutes, Yugito began to tremble again, nearly screaming now.

"Oh God yes!" Yugito moaned. "So close! Don't you dare stop!"

Naruto added a third finger, thrusting faster as he did and lightly bit down on her clit. Yugito arched her back so far that she nearly formed a right angle and screamed as her juices spilled out of her, Naruto lapping it up happily and extending her orgasm long past what it should have been. Finally she came down from her orgasm and fell backward, Naruto continuing to lick her clean as she struggled to regain her senses, little more than a mewling pile of nerves. Finally Naruto stopped, moving up her body and kissing her. Yugito kissed him back, their tongues dancing and Yugito greedily licking what was left of her juices from his tongue and mouth. Finally she pulled back, resting against him, still trembling and feeling like she might relapse into another orgasm at any moment.

"How can you possibly be that good?" Yugito breathed, voice hoarse from screaming and weak from exhaustion.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. "I'm glad I am though."

"So am I," Yugito smiled sitting up and kissing him, pushing him onto his back then crawling down his body. "My turn."

"You don't need-"

"If you say one more word, I won't," Yugito grinned and Naruto shut his mouth instantly. "That's what I thought."

She knelt down, beginning to lick his member for a moment before taking it into her mouth, again surprised at his size, but deciding it must be something to do with Kurama. She began to move up and down, all the while running her tongue over his member inside her mouth and Naruto moaned loudly. She grinned up at him and pulled back, sitting up. Naruto began to protest but stopped short when a claw reached his throat.

"Silence, my pet," Yugito grinned. "You should have figured out by now that I'm in charge. If I decide to not let you cum, you will be disappointed but you will not complain, understand?"

Naruto nodded and Yugito retracted the claw before grinning and bending back down. This time, she pressed her breasts together around his member and began to move them up and down, Naruto instantly beginning to thrust slightly. She bent her head down, taking the head of his dick into her mouth as he thrust into her breasts. After a short while, she felt him speeding up and moved her breasts away, taking his length into her mouth and allowing him to thrust into her mouth. Finally, he stopped and sprayed his semen into her throat. She pulled back, trying not to gag, as Naruto's semen splattered over her face. Just as he finished, she finally opened her mouth, coughing as the semen he had prayed into her mouth splattered onto the ground.

"Sorry Naruto," yugito finally apologized. "I've never been able to swallow."

"It's...alright," Naruto panted before realizing that Yugito was already straddling his still-hard twin brother.

Yugito lowered herself, his prick slipping into her soaking wet folds with ease as both moaned.

"Don't go easy on me," Yugito grinned. "No hymen, no need to take it easy."

Naruto grinned and caught both of her wrists and rolled them over, pinning her arms safely above her head. Then, he began ramming into her for all he was worth, Yugito arching off the ground as he did. After a moment, he moved his left hand up, interlocking their fingers as his right released her arm, knowing she wouldn't actually hurt him, and moved down to run circles over her clit instead. Yugito moaned loudly, squeezing Naruto's left hand as her others wrapped around his back, her normal fingernails biting into his back and drawing blood. Naruto continued to slam into her, gritting his teeth against the pain as she began to drag her nails down his back.

Yugito's cries grew louder and louder as she neared her end but Naruto's back was getting to the point of keeping him from his own. Finally he pulled out and rolled her over, slamming into her again from behind the moment she was on her knees. This time, he wrapped one hand around to her clit and the other to her breast, making her begin to scream instantly. Naruto couldn't help but poke fun.

"Do you like doggy style, Kitty?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up!" Yugito snapped between screams.

Naruto laughed and continued slamming into her, feeling Yugito finally snap and begin spasming, insides milking his member as he slammed into her. Finally, he felt his own end coming.

"Yugito," Naruto grunted, losing control of his hips as they slammed into her still-orgasming body as hard and fast as they could. "I can't..."

"Inside," Yugito managed to breathe, unable to speak. "Cum inside!"

Naruto grit his teeth, burying himself as deep as he could as he finished, pumping his load deep into her. he finished just as she was coming down from her own orgasm and she instantly began to cum again. Finally they were both finished and collapsed beside each other. Yugito rolled over to face him and kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment before she pulled back, beginning to fade.

"Naruto, when this war is over, have someone reincarnate me again," Yugito instructed. "I would love to have a repeat performance. And enjoy the upgrades I gave you. You'll be able to have claws, not as long or strong as mine but still, and you'll be able to see at night and your sense of smell will be better than an Inuzuka's. Good luck, see you when it's over."

Then, she was gone. Naruto opened his eyes in the real world and smiled. He was definitely going to have someone read Orochimaru's research.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. This one is actually between Naruto and Shippuden, before Kurenai gets pregnant.

* * *

><p>3<p>

Kurenai watched as Hinata trained with Neji. She was determined as ever to get stronger to impress Naruto and earn his love, however, there was something about her. She seemed slightly...off. Kurenai couldn't quite place it. As she watched, she found herself captivated by Hinata. off or not, Hinata had a certain grace to her that made Kurenai's mind go blank. Once that was done, Kurenai began to think about Hinata in a way she never had. She realized just how beautiful Hinata had become, how strong. Then, came the less morally clean observations, like the way Hinata's breasts bounced and swayed as she trained, the way her pants hugged her rear, and thoughts of how soft her lips would be pressed against Kurenai's own.

Finally Kurenai shook her head, clearing it of all her unclean thoughts, looking away from the Hyugas. She would not let herself think that way about Hinata. There were several things that made it more wrong than it would seem to anyone else. One was age, another was that Hinata was her student, and another was Kurenai's own relationship with Asuma. She could never forgive herself if she were unfaithful to him. SHe risked looking back at the Hyugas and again the thoughts fought to break into her mind but this time they stayed at the back of her mind. Kurenai was able to guess what was wrong with Hinata and it was growing more and more obvious. Neji seemed to notice and held up a hand, stopping Hinata.

"I think that's enough for today," Neji suggested. "I'll see you later, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and Neji left, leaving Hinata alone to wander over to a tree and sit down, sniffing but not quite crying. Kurenai walked out of the trees silently, kneeling down beside her student and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's the second anniversary isn't it?" Kurenai questioned. "Of the day Naruto left?"

Hinata nodded, not needing to look up to see who it was. She could tell just by the sound of her Sensei's voice. Kurenai sat beside Hinata, pulling her into a hug as unclean thoughts again forced their way into her mind. Hinata rested her head on Kurenai's shoulder, hugging her back and calming slightly. After a bit, however, something else began to taint the aura around them. Kurenai felt butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach and after a moment, Hinata shifted a bit, seeming uncomfortable. After anther minute, she moved onto Kurenai's lap, sitting sideways with her face buried in the side of Kurenai's neck. Kurenai blinked in surprise, never having had Hinata do that before.

"You okay?" Kurenai questioned.

"I miss him," Hinata stated. "I hate being here while he's gone. And every night all I can see is him."

"I understand," Kurenai nodded. "I've been there. Not nearly as badly as you must be but still. I do understand a little."

Hinata nodded and Kurenai squeezed her tighter. Hinata responded in kind before asking another questioned that Kurenai actually would have expected a long time ago.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Hinata asked, voice shaky. "No matter what I did, he never noticed."

"That's not your fault," Kurenai assured her, holding her comfortingly. "That could never be your fault. You are strong, beautiful, and the sweetest girl I've ever known. Anyone would be lucky to be with you and someday, he'll see it. You just need to be patient. I'd be surprised if he didn't ask you out the moment he steps through the gate."

Hinata smiled and sat up nodding and suddenly Kurenai's mind went blank except for the thoughts she had been struggling to suppress. Hinata's smile faltered as she saw the look on Kurenai's face.

"Sensei?" Hinata questioned.

Kurenai saw the worry in Hinata's eyes and her will snapped. She leaned forward before Hinata could react and captured her student's lips with her own. Hinata tried to pull away but Kurenai's hand moved to the back of her head, holding her in place. After a moment, she let Hinata pull away and Hinata did so, staring at Kurenai in shock.

"Hinata, I'm sorry," Kurenai apologized, deciding to see how things would play out anyway. "I don't think you only miss Naruto."

Hinata blinked in surprise starting to turn red, already being pink from Kurenai kissing her.

"I think that may be part of what's wrong with you but I think that there's something else," Kurenai stated knowing she was right by the way Hinata's face grew darker. "I think that the real reason that you were having trouble focusing on training was because you're in heat. I think that your real problem is just that you're horny."

Hinata's face was crimson but she didn't need to answer. Kurenai could feel how wet her pants were getting from being found out. Kurenai grinned as Hinata began stammering and struggling to deny it. She failed miserably before Kurenai began to lean forward slowly, giving Hinata all the time in the world to escape.

"So you're not horny?" Kurenai grinned, faces mere inches apart as she finally stopped.

Hinata managed to shake her head, eyes trying to flutter shut and glancing down at Kurenai's lips every couple seconds.

"I don't believe you," Kurenai grinned leaning forward and just barely brushing her lips against Hinata's, feeling Hinata shudder. "If that's true, tell me to stop. Tell me you don't want me to kiss you again."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but seemed to be having trouble speaking at all.

"P...Please," Hinata finally managed to breathe, barely able to make a sound.

"Please what?" Kurenai questioned, bringing her lips within a millimeter of Hinata's.

"P...Please," Hinata said again, struggling to finish the request. "K-kiss m-m-me."

Kurenai grinned and complied, Hinata kissing her back instantly, if a bit shyly. Kurenai picked Hinata up, turning her to face her and setting her back in her lap, taking care to make Hinata grind her crotch against Kurenai on the way down, making Hinata moan loudly and shudder, revealing just how hot and bothered she really was. Kurenai smirked into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Hinata's back, pulling her against herself, their breasts pressing against each other's and making both women moan into each other's mouth. The moment Kurenai heard Hinata moan, her left hand slipped down to Hinata's rear, massaging and fondling it and making Hinata moan and rock, her crotch grinding against Kurenai. Kurenai slipped her tongue into Hinata's mouth, quickly coaxing Hinata's own into playing along. Finally Hinata began to respond in kind and was quite enthusiastic, surprising Kurenai.

After a bit, Kurenai gently lay Hinata on her back, not breaking their kiss, and quickly pulled Hinata's sweatshirt off. The hand working on Hinata's rear slipped under Hinata's pants, finding Hinata lacking panties. She grinned, pulling back to see the bright red adorning Hinata's face as Kurenai looked at Hinata's shirt and realized that she was only wearing a netting top that was completely see-through and revealed Hinata's otherwise bare breasts. Kurenai pulled Hinata's pants off over her sandals then pulled both of them off followed by her netting top, leaving Hinata free of any clothing. She pulled her own wrap-top off followed by her mesh shirt then her own sandals, leaving her with only bandages around her wrists and her nethers then down to about a fourth of the way down her thighs. Hinata sat up, grabbing Kurenai and kissing her passionately, catching Kurenai off guard before pushing Kurenai onto her back as she ground their crotches together. Kurenai moaned, feeling Hinata's hand roving the edge of the bandages until she found what she wanted. Hinata pulled the edge of the cloth just enough to slip a kunai she had grabbed from her kunai pouch, under it then cut it off of Kurenai. Kurenai grinned into their kiss, reaching her hands around behind Hinata and pulling the bandages off of her hands before moving one hand to her back and feeling the skin there as the other hand moved to Hinata's rear, continuing to massage it and making their crotches grind against each other's again. Hinata moaned, moving one hand to massage Kurenai's right breast while her other forced its way under Kurenai to massage Kurenai's rear too. Kurenai's hand moved from Hinata's back to her chest, massaging and squeezing it, making Hinata moan again.

She pinched Hinata nipple slightly and rolled it gently between her fingers making Hinata writhe and moan, grinding their crotches together harder. Kurenai moaned, pressing against Hinata harder, desperate for release and knew that Hinata was feeling the same. Finally, Hinata's hand stopped massaging Kurenai's rear and moved further between Kurenai's thighs, finding Kurenai's slit and pushing two fingers into her. Kurenai arched her back, moaning loudly as Hinata began to thrust her fingers into her. Kurenai moved her hand around front and between them, running her fingers over Hinata's clit rapidly, making Hinata stop, moaning loudly. After a minute, Kurenai moved her hand down, pushing her middle finger into Hinata, finding that Hinata's hymen was long gone. She looked at Hinata with a mixture of surprise and suspicion but still grinning as Hinata moaned, writhing as Kurenai's thumb made small quick circles on her clit.

"Hinata," Kurenai grinned. "Have you been a bad girl?"

"S-sometimes w-when I g-get e-excited...I-I...play w-with...m-myself," Hinata stammered, beginning to tremble, nearing her end as her own hand, still wrapped around behind Kurenai, pumped furiously to make Kurenai finish as well. "R-recently...I-I l-learned...th-the Sh-Shadow Clone J-Jutsu...a-and h-have it t-turn i-into N-Naruto."

"I s-see," Kurenai stammered, nearing her own end. "That's a g-good idea."

Hinata moaned in response and Kurenai smirked, reaching down and taking one of Hinata's nipples into her mouth, and sucking on it as Hinata shuddered below her. Kurenai pushed a second finger into Hinata, wishing Hinata would use more than just the first couple of segments of her two fingers. Hinata must have realized it because she moved her hand around front and pushed three fingers into her Sensei making Kurenai moan loudly. Hinata took the opportunity to pull Kurenai's lips to her own, pushing her tongue into Kurenai's mouth. Kurenai kissed her back happily but her eyes shot open and widened when she felt Hinata push a finger into her ass as well. She sat up, moaning loudly and stopping her hand's movement as Hinata began to thrust into both of Kurenai's holes making her Sensei shake.

"Don't stop Kurenai Sensei," Hinata pleaded. "Please."

Kurenai began moving her hand again, also pushing a third finger into Hinata who stiffened then moaned loudly as she shook, her juices spraying out of her and coating Kurenai's hand and lower forearm. At the same time, all of Hinata's fingers curled, the three in her most sacred place hitting her g-spot and making Kurenai scream, shaking violently as she squirted her juices onto Hinata's hand. After a moment, both came down from their orgasm, removing their hands from each other then licking them clean. Hinata caught Kurenai's hand before Kurenai could get it to her mouth and pulled it over, licking her own juices off of Kurenai's hand. Once it was clean she released the hand and smiled.

"Sorry," Hinata apologized smiling seductively but still shyly. "I just love my own taste. But yours is much better."

Kurenai stared at Hinata in shock as Hinata finished licking her own hand clean of Kurenai's juices. Hinata grinned and kissed Kurenai who moaned, pushing her tongue into Hinata's mouth and tasting both of their juices on Hinata's tongue. After a moment, Kurenai pulled away, gently pushing Hinata onto her back and kissing her way down her body, paying special attention to Hinata's breasts before continuing. When Kurenai reached her destination, she looked up to Hinata who was already breathing a bit harder, from a combination of anticipation and the orgasm she had only just had.

"Please," Hinata pleaded.

Kurenai smiled and began to lick Hinata's slit, making Hinata moan instantly and arch her back. Kurenai spread Hinata's outer lips, pushing her tongue deeper into Hinata, making Hinata squirm. After a moment Kurenai pushed two fingers into Hinata, focussing on Hinata's clit with her tongue. Hinata moaned loudly, pulling Kurenai's face into her crotch and looking down to see Kurenai's free hand working furiously between her own legs. Hinata mustered what free will she had and pushed Kurenai away. Kurenai sat up in confusion until Hinata spun around, placing her head below Kurenai's crotch and pulled it down to herself, beginning to eat her out quickly and skillfully, making Kurenai want to ask how she was so good at it. Instead, Kurenai simply returned to eating out her student and finger fucking her with three fingers. Hinata pushed three of her own fingers into Kurenai, instantly beginning to thrust and making Kurenai moan into Hinata. After a moment, she began to suck Hinata's clit and thrust her fingers faster but suddenly she felt Hinata catch her hand. She pulled back, looking back at Hinata who gave her a shy smile while moving Kurenai's fingers to Hinata's other opening.

"Hinata!" Kurenai gasped but grinned and complied, pushing her middle finger into Hinata's rear.

"Moooorrrre," Hinata moaned and Kurenai grinned and pushed two more fingers in.

Hinata moaned and bucked her hips and Kurenai smirked, returning to the meal before her, happily lapping at the juices flooding out of Hinata as she thrust her fingers into Hinata's ass. Her other hand supported her weight as she ate Hinata. Hinata also happily lapped away at Kurenai, one hand thrusting now four fingers into Kurenai's most sacred place while her other hand was pumping her first two fingers in and out of Kurenai's rear. After about five minutes, both women screamed, their juices spraying out of them and into each other's mouth. They happily drank each other's juices until both had come down from their orgasms. Kurenai swung one leg over Hinata's head, turning herself around and laying beside Hinata, hugging her closer and kissing her, their tongues dancing together instantly as they enjoyed their combined tastes. Finally they broke apart and Hinata rested her head on Kurenai's shoulder, sighing happily.

"That was amazing," Hinata stated, still breathing heavily.

"Yes," Kurenai nodded. "It was incredible."

"Thank you for helping me with my...emotions," Hinata smiled up at her and Kurenai returned the smile.

"Of course Hinata," Kurenai smiled back placing a chaste kiss on Hinata's lips. "Anytime you need to work off stress again feel free to come see me."

Hinata nodded and kissed Kurenai again and she returned it, both of them feeling themselves heat up again as their tongues began to dance. Kurenai felt Hinata's fingers run along the inside of her thigh, barely making contact, just enough for Kurenai to know where they were as they traced their slow trail up toward Hinata's prize. Finally Hinata broke the kiss and smiled seductively, leaning in to whisper in Kurenai's ear.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

><p>several months later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped around the corner to see Hinata waking toward him at a brisk pace a smile spread from ear to ear.<p>

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called waving. "I'm back! I was wondering if you wanted to go-"

He stopped when she bumped into his shoulder, barely noticing him or that he had been gone for two years.

"Sorry Naruto!" Hinata called back as she broke into a run. "Welcome home! I've got somewhere to be! Can we talk later? Thanks!"

He stared for a moment before blinking and sighed, walking away to find someone else to say hello to.

_Kurenai Sensei and Asuma Sensei finally separated!_ Hinata thought as she ran. _I should be sad and sympathetic but this just means that she'll have more time for me. I'm sick of only meeting once every two weeks. I can't handle this anymore. I need to see her more often than that. I'm so pent up all the time and I can tell she is too. Don't worry Kurenai Sensei. I'm almost there._

She almost cheered as she knocked on Kurenai's door and it opened instantly.

"You're late," Kurenai grinned.

Hinata stepped forward, their lips crashing together in a fiercely passionate kiss, tongues and hands active and exploring in seconds as Hinata kicked the door closed as they made their way to Kurenai's bedroom. Yes, Hinata was going to enjoy Kurenai and Asuma's breakup. Very much.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I got this story suggestion from an exceptionally messed up member in a PM.

* * *

><p>Under the Light of the Moon<p>

Hinata groaned, shifting her left hand to the middle of her book to hold it up while her right slipped beneath the blanket and into her panties for the thousandth time that night. Her book was supposed to be about a ninja who was fighting in a war but she had been reading the first sentence of the book for the last hour. She clamped her mouth shut, muffling a moan as she looked outside. A full moon. No wonder she was so hot and bothered. She was always horny under a full moon. The last time, she had ended up having to duct tape her mouth shut while she had a clone that no one knew she could form fucked her well into the night while transformed into Naruto. Eventually Hinata had simply passed out and woke up the next day just as excited as when she blacked out. This time was turning out to be no different. Hinata sighed, pulling her hand back out and licking it clean, wishing she had someone to help her satisfy her desires. She could always make a clone to fuck her but that wasn't enough the month before and in the end she knew it wouldn't be enough this time.

"Hinata?" Hanabi's shaky voice called out in the dark off to her left, near the door.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata gasped worried Hanabi had caught her touching herself.

"I need to talk to you," Hanabi stated. "Please."

"Okay," Hinata nodded.

She turned on her bedside lamp and saw Hanabi standing in front of the closed door, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders and reaching down to the floor. Hinata motioned for Hanabi to sit beside her on the bed but Hanabi shook her head, simply walking a little ways toward her instead, allowing the light to reveal the deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Hinata questioned throwing her blanket off and climbing off the bed, rushing over to Hanabi and checking Hanabi's forehead.

Hanabi's blush spread but Hinata didn't feel a fever. Hanabi looked down at Hinata's massive breasts, shielded only by a very thin night gown, allowing Hanabi to clearly see Hinata's nipples standing on end underneath. The nightgown was also too short due to Hinata's above average breasts, resulting in the gown only reaching down to her navel, leaving her soaking wet panties and the juices running down Hinata's thighs to be clearly visible.

"Hanabi?" Hinata questioned, making Hanabi turn scarlet and her eyes snap back up to Hinata's face, which also turned scarlet as Hinata pressed her legs together and tugged downward on her gown slightly, succeeding only in making it tighter on her breasts, leaving a perfect outline for Hanabi to struggle not to look at. "A-are y-you o-okay? W-what d-did you w-want to t-talk about?"

Hanabi's blush darkened a little more as she remembered her predicament.

"I-I c-can't s-sleep," Hanabi stammered. "I-I f-feel t-too anxious...a-and...I-I h-have a p-problem."

"W-what?" Hinata asked, slightly less red while Hanabi's blush darkened so much it practically glowed. Hinata was feeling extremely confused, almost to the point of forgetting that she was horny. Almost.

"W-what's the p-problem," Hinata asked, her right hand unintentionally sliding down her side and pressing against her panties, Hanabi's eyes following it and her blush fading.

She closed her eyes, taking a breath and then letting her blanket fall, allowing her completely nude form be bathed in light, the part drawing Hinata's immediate attention was the eleven inch long and two inch wide cock that seemed to have literally grown out of Hanabi's vagina. Hinata stared at it for several seconds, her hand pressing against her panties harder by the second as she felt herself getting wetter again, her juices seeping out of her panties and coating her inner thighs. After a moment, her eyes began to drift up from the cock, that she could clearly see was rock hard and had a bead of precum resting on the top, up Hanabi's flat stomach to her small, b-cup breasts that were finally starting to develop after years of Hanabi complaining about Hinata having massive breasts and her having none. Hanabi was also taking Hinata's shock as a chance to look at Hinata's body again. Hinata's nipples were getting harder by the second and her panties were quickly getting wetter as more and more of Hinata's juices flooded down her legs. Hanabi found herself wanting to lick Hinata's thighs clean and instantly fought the thoughts away, her cock twitching with excitement as precum continued to gather on the tip which was pointing diagonally up at Hinata's chest.

"Th-that's...w-what...h-happened?" Hinata managed to ask, trying to breathe normally and struggling to keep from starting to masturbate, unsure of why seeing her _sister's_ body was getting her so excited.

"I-I d-don't kn-know," Hanabi stammered, forcing her eyes back to Hinata's. "I-I just w-woke up and w-went to the b-bathroom and I-I h-had this thing. I w-waited for f-four hours f-for it t-to g-go away b-but it w-wont. And i-it w-won't s-stop b-being h-hard e-either."

Hinata managed a nod, both sisters simply standing there as they spoke, one with her hand pressed firmly to her panties as her fluids ran down her legs and the other with a new limb standing straight up for attention. Hinata thought for a moment and turned toward her bedside table where she had a book of diseases and jutsus that worked like diseases, as well as poisons and their effects, the book a training manual of sorts from Shizune.

"M-maybe there's s-something in h-here," Hinata stammered, puling the book out and beginning to flip through it, scanning through the book, one hand supporting her weight on the desk and the other flipping the pages.

Hanabi stared in shock as Hinata practically bent over the desk, reading through the book, which Hanabi knew Hinata had already read through several times, desperate to find a way to help Hanabi. Hanabi's eyes almost instantly drifted to Hinata's gown. It had fallen away from Hinata's body, allowing Hanabi a perfect view from where she was of Hinata's breasts inside the gown. Hanabi's eyes then drifted to Hinata's panties which were so wet that they had become completely see through. Hanabi could perfectly make out Hinata's completely shaved nethers, and suddenly she had lost control of her body. Hinata sensed a shift in Hanabi but ignored it as she read.

"There's g-got to b-be something in h-here," Hinata muttered, still fighting the urge to masturbate, images of Hanabi's enormous cock swimming in her head.

She stopped as a pair of hands gripped her hips, pulling her backward as something thick, hard, and hot rubbed against her slit. Both sisters moaned, Hinata's hands instantly shooting to her breasts and massaging them. She realized what was happening a second later and turned sideways, taking a shaky step away from Hanabi and collapsing to her knees. She looked up as Hanabi stepped up in front of her.

"S-sister," Hanabi moaned, cock twitching in front of Hinata's face, now glistening with Hinata's juices. "P-please. H-help m-me."

Hinata felt her will power wavy as heat surged through her from her nethers, her whole body shivering. She reached up and pulled the book down from the desk, the book landing on its pages, the sound barely audible to the sisters over their pulses pounding in their ears. Hinata looked down at the book and noticed a note card in it. She picked the card up and stared at it. It was a picture of a woman with a penis growing between her legs.

"Unknown condition. Symptoms: Excessive sexual arousal during full moon coupled with partial growth of male genitalia from within woman's natural genitalia. Side effects: Sexual arousal of other females in near vicinity due to release of pheromones from genitalia. Treatment: Sexual stimulation makes male genitalia disappear and ends pheromone production and release. Cure: None. Notes: Subject will be sexually attracted exclusively to females during cycle. It remains impossible for subject to impregnate females due to lack of testicles, though male genitalia will still produce semen comparable to that of a male's. Men are immune."

Hinata dropped the card looking up at Hanabi again who was staring at Hinata pleadingly.

"P-please," Hanabi begged. "H-help."

"A-alright," Hinata nodded, will finally breaking. "B-but j-just this once."

Hanabi smiled happily and Hinata wrapped her hands around the cock, fingers only barely able to reach each other, and Hanabi instantly began to thrust into them, instincts kicking in as Hanabi's eyes glazed over. Hinata leaned forward, taking Hanabi's dick into her mouth, barely managing to stretch her mouth far enough, and allowed Hanabi to face-fuck her. Hanabi moaned loudly, her hips bucking harder and harder, shoving her cock down Hinata's throat. Hinata let go after a moment and Hanabi instantly stepped forward, forcing Hinata to deep-throat her, Hinata instinctively bobbing her head as her tongue twisted and twirled around the massive cock while Hinata used pulling back as a chance to breathe. After almost fifteen minutes, Hanabi finally moaned even louder, pulling back just in time for her cum to splatter over the inside of Hinata's mouth before she pulled out of Hinata's mouth, her cum splattering over her sisters face. Hanabi began panting and fell to her knees, her cock still rock hard, and her eyes focused in time to see Hinata wiping her semen off of of her face and then licking it off of her finger, clearly enjoying the taste.

"Hi...Hinata?" Hanabi questioned and Hinata turned scarlet, finger still in her mouth after wiping off the last of the semen off her face. "Y-You..."

"H-Hanabi..." Hinata stammered staring again at Hanabi's cock, which was leaking more precum, now mixed with the leftover semen. "Y-You're still..."

Hanabi looked down, blushing slightly, and nodded then glanced up to see Hinata had her hand in her panties, rubbing herself and quickly forming a puddle of her juices below herself. Hanabi looked up at Hinata's face and saw that, while blushing and breathing heavily, she didn't seem to realize what her hand was doing.

"U-um, S-sis...y-you're..." Hanabi stammered but stopped and Hinata glanced down, turning scarlet.

She started to pull her hand out but Hanabi caught her hand through her panties, holding it in place as Hinata turned scarlet, Hinata's fingers now pressing firmly against her clit.

"D-don't," Hanabi stammered. "P-please."

hinata blushed crimson but continued to rub herself. While she did, Hanabi pulled her panties down, Hinata shifting position to help and allow her to remove them completely, now sitting with her legs spread in front of her, fingers beginning to work furiously, Hanabi watching as her cock twitched. After a moment, Hinata's head tilted back as she released a long moan which increased in volume in one massive jump as she felt Hanabi's tongue slither up her slit, working around Hinata's fingers to circle her clit a few times before working its way back down and repeating. Hinata continued to rub herself, all the while feeling Hanabi's tongue working up and down through her slit. Finally Hanabi pulled her head away and sat up, scooting forward and looking to Hinata for permission.

"P-please..." Hinata muttered. "F...fuck me."

Hanabi grinned but nodded and pushed forward, forcing her way into Hinata who clapped a hand over her mouth as her back arched, screaming into her hand. Finally, Hanabi stopped, pressing against Hinata's cervix with another couple inches still outside of Hinata. Hinata began to writhe and rock her hips on Hanabi's cock. Hanabi began to pull out and slam back into her, moaning as she did. Hinata's hand fell from her mouth, supporting herself as Hanabi slammed into her, rocking her whole body. Hinata suddenly found her back against the bed, Hanabi having been slamming into her so hard that she had slid backward about a foot to the bed. hinata instantly moved on hand to her clit her head falling back as screams of ecstasy began rolling out of her. Hanabi found herself near screams as well and grabbed the back of Hinata's head, pulling her into a fierce kiss, tongues wrestling and silencing both of their screams instantly. After several more minutes, Hinata screamed into Hanabi's mouth as her juices sprayed out onto the floor. Hanabi moaned, feeling Hinata's inside milking her but continued to slam into her. After a moment, Hinata wrapped her arms and legs around Hanabi, rolling her onto her back then sitting up and beginning to bounce and roll her hips, slamming herself down on her sister's massive prick. After a moment, she stopped, grinding Hanabi's member against her cervix for about a minute until she felt it push through her cervix and felt herself sink down until she was finally sitting on Hanabi. After a moment, she began to move again, a little slower, working a rhythm and pattern that would allow her to move at full speed without pulling her sister out of her cervix and lose her the divine fullness she was enjoying.

Finally she began to slam down onto Hanabi as Hanabi thrust up into her again, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs as they did, no longer caring who heard. Hinata arched her back as an earsplitting scream forced its way out of her, her entire body shaking as she came, her insides milking Hanabi again but this time bringing Hanabi over the edge as well. Hanabi thrust up into Hinata, also screaming, driving herself as deep as she could, feeling the head of her dick hit the back of Hinata's womb before she released, her semen flooding Hinata's insides and making Hinata cum again instantly. As Hanabi's semen pumped into Hinata, she felt Hanabi's dick retracting, shrinking and deflating before finally disappearing inside Hanabi again without a trace. Hanabi pushed a finger inside herself to check but there was no sign of it. Both sisters finally collapsed in a sweaty, panting, cum covered heap, both reveling in the afterglow of the best fuck of their lives, also the first in Hanabi's case. After a moment, Hinata sat up slightly, looking down at Hanabi, then kissed her. Hanabi kissed her back for a moment before Hinata got up, Hanabi's cum flooding out of her and onto the floor and Hanabi.

"There's so much," Hinata breathed feeling her stomach and noticing how much her womb had expanded. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Hanabi panted. "I have to...go to bed."

"Yeah," Hinata nodded smiling. "Get cleaned up first though. I'll handle my room. Goodnight."

Hanabi raised a hand, staggering out of the room and leaving her blanket behind. Hinata sighed and created a clone to clean before collapsing onto her bed and passing out.

* * *

><p>Hinata moaned, one hand slipping under the blankets, her other hand gripping her TV remote tightly. Even with the sound muted, her mind was easily able to fill in the sounds of what the "actresses" would be making for noises as one thrust the double strap-on into her lover, the other end firmly planted inside herself. Hinata made small quick circles around her clit, her bed getting more and more drenched by the second, as her head rolled back and to the side.<p>

_Beautiful full moon tonight,_ Hinata thought before freezing, hands instantly pulling out of her panties as she threw the blankets off herself. _Shit! Full moon! That means...I have to get out of here before-_

"Hinata?"

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Kushina lives AU

* * *

><p>5: Mother's Test<p>

Hinata sat at the table, remaining quiet as Naruto and Kushina discussed Naruto's next mission as he prepared to leave. After about ten minutes, he left, saying goodbye to each women. Hinata raised a hand and smiled then lowered it, her nervousness showing instantly. It would be one thing if she had either just come to say goodbye to Naruto before he left for two weeks or if he had invited her over for dinner. Instead, Kushina had invited her under the excuse of "special training". During dinner it had been quite obvious that it wasn't training Kushina had planned.

* * *

><p>The first half of dinner had been spent with Naruto shoving food into his face while trying to tell his mother, and Hinata by extension, about his previous mission. During that time, Naruto was oblivious to the fact that Kushina wasn't even listening or that Hinata was only barely able to. Kushina had been busy taking every opportunity to give Hinata an eyeful of her breasts, wrapped in a very thin and extremely low cut shirt. Hinata had tried to not look but had been unsuccessful. She had been able to easily see that Kushina wasn't wearing a braw and could see her nipples standing at attention beneath the shirt.<p>

The second half was after Naruto had finished, and while Kushina and Hinata finished the second half of their only serving. During that half, Naruto was babbling on about training he had been doing but neither woman was even making it seem like they were listening, not that he noticed. Hinata was blushing fire-engine red and was eating her food with a hand that was shaking so bad she could barely get food to her mouth before it fell. Kushina was her reasoning. Kushina had managed to move two large pots of food between herself and Naruto, essentially creating a wall between them that was high enough that they couldn't even see each other's faces and wide enough that they couldn't see each other. As soon as that was finished, Kushina pulled her shirt down, pulling both breasts out and allowing them to rest outside her shirt, exposed for Hinata to be unable to resist looking to every few seconds, which shortened to about once every two seconds when Kushina's hand landed on Hinata's mid-thigh. There, it began to trace feather light circles, taking advantage of the fact that Hinata had worn a fairly short skirt in an attempt to impress Naruto, failing miserably, since he barely registered her at all the entire time she was there. Kushina had the front of Hinata's skirt pushed up to her waist in seconds, her fingers going back to tracing circles on Hinata's mid-inner-thighs. Hinata was both barely able to feel Kushina's touch, and hyper aware of it, to the point that Naruto's voice had turned into a monotone drawl in the background of her mind, the feeling of the other woman's fingers taking its place in the forefront, and most of the rest, of her mind. As the seconds ticked by, Kushina's fingers began to drift higher and higher, Hinata's face growing darker as they did, her grip on her fork tightening.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds to a minute, Kushina's fingers brushed over Hinata's panties, barely there but just enough to make Hinata gasp and drop her fork. Naruto stopped his story, saying something, probably asking what was wrong, and Kushina had replied, saying something about feet, but Hinata hadn't been able to understand either because Kushina's fingers were tracing lazy circles on her thigh again, this time, barely a millimeter away at the closest, making Hinata shudder slightly each revolution and breathe a bit heavier, again Naruto not seeming to notice. Finally, Hinata had heard her fork hit her plate and looked down, only now realizing she had been openly staring at Kushina's breasts, and saw that her plate was empty. At the same time, Kushina's fingers, moved to her panties again, running up and down Hinata's slit for several seconds as Hinata's face became redder than ever before, her ability to breathe vanishing as she clamped her mouth shut on a gasp, trying to remain silent in hopes that Kushina would stop. She gripped her fork so tightly that her thumb bent the tip to a ninety degree angle before Kushina's hand finally retracted, her pinky pulling Hinata's skirt down before her hand appeared form under the table, fingers glistening before they disappeared into her mouth, Kushina moaning so quietly Hinata wasn't sure she had actually heard it. After a moment, Kushina had finished sucking Hinata's essence from her fingers and had pushed her breasts back into her shirt. Hinata began to breathe again, each breath nearly silent but labored and not nearly enough for Hinata's head to stop spinning.

* * *

><p>Kushina closed the door behind Naruto, locking it and latching the deadbolt before quickly moving around the room, closing all of the blinds after locking the windows. Then, she walked up behind Hinata. Hinata tensed, sensing the woman behind her but still jumped a few inches off her chair when she felt Kushina's hands touch her neck, caressing the soft skin there as Hinata felt Kushina's head bend down, her hot breath making her gasp as it hit the side of her neck.<p>

"You're so tense Hinata," Kushina whispered, voice thick and seductive.

Her lips touched Hinata's neck, making her jump again but she made no move to escape or stop the woman, at the same time as she made no move to urge her to continue. Kushina grinned, hands caressing Hinata's neck and shoulders for a moment as her tongue traced complex designs on Hinata's neck and then up behind her ear where Kushina nibbled then gently suckled on Hinata's ear, this time earning a gasp. Kushina's hands began to move lower, caressing the Hinata's collarbone under her shirt as her tongue traced its way down to Hinata's pulse point, suckling on it as Hinata tensed. Kushina's hands continued down, crossing over each other and slowly caressing their way down toward Hinata's breasts. Hinata bit her lower lip, squeezing her eyes closed and trying to ignore Kushina's actions. After a moment, Kushina's teeth scraped against Hinata's skin, making her gasp again. Hinata found herself anticipating Kushina's hands reaching her breasts, but before they could, Kushina withdrew them from Hinata's shirt. She traced her tongue back to Hinata's ear again and grinned.

"Come sit in the other room Hinata," Kushina invited seductively, brushing her lips against Hinata's ear making her shiver. "Let me help you ease your tension. I'm excellent at _massages_."

As she said this, her hands quickly brushed down Hinata's sides then down the insides of Hinata's thighs before back up the outside and back up Hinata's sides. She stood, gripping Hinata's shoulders and pulling gently, Hinata standing before Kushina guided her into the living room and sitting her down on a stool where Kushina had plenty of room to sit on every side of her and could get at her from any side. Hinata noticed.

"Now, Hinata," Kushina began, lips brushing against the back of Hinata's neck and her voice still heavy with lust, "do you know why I asked you here?"

Hinata managed to shake her head and Kushina smiled against her neck, tongue tracing up the side of her neck to her ear where she took a moment to suckle before continuing.

"I asked you to come here, because I know your secret," Kushina whispered seductively, hands tracing circles up Hinata's hips over her skirt. "I know that you're in love with Naruto. And I can help."

Hinata glanced back at Kushina and Kushina grinned wickedly, fingers beginning to creep inward, toward her inner thighs. Hinata trembled slightly, unsure if she wanted to run away, or wanted to let Kushina continue.

"H...How?" Hinata managed to breathe, voice shaky and barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"I'm glad you asked," Kushina whispered, lips brushing over Hinata's pulse point now. "I could tell him to spend time with you, I could tell him to go on a mission with you that is specifically designed so that the only way for the two of you to survive is for you to be together. There are many, many ways for me to get you and him together. However, before I will do that, I need to know that you can take care of my son. I need to know that my son will be happy with you."

She stopped talking, already having paused between each sentence and suggestion to lick and suckle on her pulse point, and traced her tongue up the side of her neck to her ear, gently suckling on her ear, making Hinata shiver before she returned to trembling. She had her head tilted to the side by this point, giving Kushina full access to her neck, but barely even noticed.

"Do you understand?" Kushina asked, fingers now tracing lazy circles on Hinata's upper thighs, mere millimeters from her panties. "Do you understand why I had you come here today."

Hinata managed a weak nod, Kushina having returned to her pulse point again. Kushina smiled against Hinata's neck as her right hand moved to Hinata's nethers, tracing up and down her slit as Hinata moaned loudly, her head rolling back as her juices poured out of her panties, pooling under her on the stool and then running onto the floor as Kushina worked her fingers up and down in that hypnotically, torturously, slow rhythm. Kushina's other hand trailed up Hinata's body to the neck of her shirt, slipping under it and moving down to Hinata's breasts instantly. Hinata moaned loudly, her hips beginning to gyrate, begging Kushina's hand to speed up. After several moments, it did. She worked her hand up and down, hand beginning to instinctively make figures eights, taking special care to cross over Hinata's opening, teasing it each time, and loop over the clit each time it reached the top. Kushina could feel that Hinata's nipples were rock hard and standing fully at attention and she obviously had been soaking wet when Kushina finally moved her hand to her slit. Finally Kushina slipped her hand into Hinata's panties, Hinata crying out in ecstasy as Kushina instantly started working her clit in small fast circles, making Hinata's hips begin to buck and roll, Hinata's moans quickly growing into screams. Finally Kushina's hand moved downward, her thumb working her clit instead as her middle finger rubbed around and around Hinata's entrance. Finally, Hinata's hips bucked much harder than the rest as she screamed bloody murder, and her juices sprayed out of her entrance, spraying over the floor.

Kushina grinned, removing her hand, sucking her index finger clean of Hinata's juices before moving it to Hinata's lips. She gently ran her fingers around Hinata's lips a couple of times before Hinata finally accepted the finger, moaning as she tasted herself on Kushina's finger. Her tongue worked its way around the finger before the lips closed on it and Hinata began to suck her juices off. Finally she finished and Kushina pulled the finger back. She moved her hand to the side of Hinata's face, turning her head toward her and smiled seductively. Hinata's eyes fluttered before finally closing as her lips met Kushina's. Kushina's tongue ran around Hinata's lips, Kushina moaning as she tasted Hinata yet again. Hinata moaned as well, Kushina using the chance to push her tongue into Hinata's mouth, both women moaning as their tongues began to dance together, both women enjoying tasting Hinata's juices on the other's tongue.

After a few minutes, Kushina pulled away and gently removed Hinata from the stool, laying her on her back on the ground and moving her clothes, followed by her own. Once the two were fully nude, she resumed kissing Hinata and Hinata moaned, hands instinctively moving to Kushina's breasts. Kushina moaned and began to grind her hips against Hinata but stopped after a moment and sat up, gently removing Kushina's hands from her breasts.

"You'll have time for that later," Kushina promised. "For now, There's one other thing I need to check. I have to make sure that you're still pure."

Hinata moaned as Kushina's middle finger traced up and down her slit again, coating itself in her juices before moving to Hinata's entrance and gently pushing inward. Hinata tensed, Kushina's hand sipping into hers and allowing Hinata to squeeze it against the discomfort of being penetrated for the first time, even though it was only one finger. After a second, Kushina's thumb began to run around Hinata's clit, making Hinata roll her head back and moan. As Kushina did that, her finger continued, finally reaching Hinata's hymen and making her smile. Hinata had indeed saved herself for Naruto. Kushina began thrusting shallowly as her thumb toyed with Hinata's clit and bent her head down, taking one of Hinata's nipples into her mouth, suckling on it gently.

"K...Kushina," Hinata moaned finally. "P...Please...I..."

"What's that?" Kushina asked. "You'll have to speak up. What is it you want?"

"P...Please," Hinata moaned rolling and bucking her hips. "I...I can't...I need..."

"Say it Hinata," Kushina whispered in Hinata's ear before moving down to Hinata's pulse point again.

"F...Fuck me please!" Hinata finally cried out, bucking her hips again and making Kushina grin.

Kushina pushed her finger into Hinata hard and fast, breaking through her hymen with ease thanks to Hinata's years of ninja training, and instantly began to finger fuck Hinata as fast as she could, her thumb running circles around Hinata's clit an her tongue battling with Hinata's. As she finger fucked Hinata, Hinata's right hand moved down to Kushina's own nethers, copying Kushina's actions. To her delight, Kushina began to moan loudly in seconds. After a couple of minutes, Hinata's hand slipped out of Kushina as she screamed and came. Kushina spun around, sitting on her knees with her nethers over Hinata's face then began to lap at Hinata's folds. Hinata took a couple of seconds to enjoy it then began to give Kushina matching treatment. Kushina was impressed by Hinata's ability to learn. After about five minutes, Hinata screamed and came but as Kushina tried to stand, Hinata grabbed her by the hips and flipped them, pinning Kushina to the ground and beginning to grind their hips together. Kushina, who was nearing her climax, began screaming, grinning at the same time at Hinata's new aggressiveness. After a few minutes, both women arched their backs, pressing their clits against one another's and screamed as their bodies shook and they squirted their juices onto each other.

As they lay there panting, covered in sweat and each other's juices with Hinata resting on top of Kushina, Kushina heard the door click and open. They had maybe two seconds before whoever it was could see them but before she could get up and get Hinata someplace more private, Hinata slipped her hands into both of Kushina's, pinning them to the ground as she kissed her newfound lover and began grinding her nethers into Kushina's again. Kushina moaned, their tongues dancing and their visitor forgotten for all of one second before the person spoke.

"Hey Mom, I forgot my...Holy FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
